Nok - cz.3
thumb|left|278px Nok zamrugała oczami. Siedziała na prostym krześle na środku ciemnego pokoju z jednym oknem naprzeciwko niej. Miała wolne obie ręce i nogi. Znajdowała się naprzeciwko bogatego, czarnego stołu za którym siedział przystojny, ciemnooki Eldar o czarnych włosach i przenikliwym spojrzeniu. Z boku stał jeszcze misternie zdobiony zegar o siedmiu wskazówkach zrobiony z podobnego materiału co biurko. Ponieważ Eldarka cały czas miała na sobie jedynie cienką białą bluzkę poczuła się bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Starając się za wszelką cenę zakryć jak największy kawałek nóg zaczęła obciągać dłonią kraniec bluzki. ‒ Po ciężkiej podróży i minucie od przebudzenia z Czarnych Snów obezwładniłaś i zabiłaś jednego z moich najlepszych Haemunculusów. Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Kobieta nie odpowiedziała. Dopóki ktoś nie przybijał jej dłoni do ziemi, starała się walczyć o godność, a tu najwyraźniej mocno jej poskąpiono. Nie poruszyła się tkwiąc w niewygodnej pozie i zasłaniała rękami najważniejsze miejsca ciała. Mężczyzna patrzył na nią z uśmiechem napawając się jej poczuciem niezręczności. „Sadysta… Nie dam mu satysfakcji”. Założyła nogę na nogę i ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami spojrzała mu dumnie w oczy. Nie była jednak w stanie wytrzymać siły jego wzroku. Co chwila uciekała gdzieś na bok próbując odzyskać kontrolę. ‒ Chciałem cię rzucić na pożarcie swoim pupilom. Teraz jednak w pełni pojąłem swój błąd. Będziesz dla mnie walczyć na arenie. ‒ Chcę swój miecz… i kryształ ‒ odparła znacznie delikatniej, niż by sobie życzyła. ‒ Ten kryształ? ‒ spytał, wyciągając z szuflady krwistoczerwoną kulę. ‒ Moi podwładni byli pewni, że to ozdoba, ale oboje wiemy, że służy do czegoś jeszcze. Nok się nie poruszyła. Chciała zabrać mężczyźnie kryształ, ale szansa na jego odzyskanie była znikoma. Poza dziwnym strachem przed mężczyzną, wszelki ruch w jej stanie był nie do pomyślenia. ‒ Wiesz może, gdzie się znalazłaś? ‒ Na Commorragh albo innym przeklętym miejscu ‒ odparła ze złością. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Siedział wygodnie w swoim fotelu i patrzył na nią z delikatnym uśmiechem. Domyślała się o czym myślał lub co sobie wyobrażał, mimo to zachowywał styl w każdym słowie, czy geście jaki czynił. ‒ Kto chce się liczyć na arenie politycznej musi to okazać na arenie publicznej. Jako wojowniczka Banshee jesteś niczym stado koni dla rydwanu. ‒ Nie będę dla ciebie zabijać ani dla uciechy twoich rodaków ‒ odpowiedziała wreszcie twardo, jak sobie tego życzyła. ‒ To nie ty ustalasz tutaj warunki. Rodacy? Są mi tak odlegli jak ty. Jeśli mną gardzisz zbliżasz się do uczucia jakim darzę mieszkańców tej planety. Coś do picia? ‒ spytał, wyciągając dwa kieliszki i długą ciemną butelkę. Nok pokręciła głową, a Eldar ze spokojem zaczął napełniać kieliszki. Nie podobała jej się cała ta sytuacja. Jeśli nie liczył się z jej zdaniem, jeśli chciał po prostu ją wykorzystać, czemu miała służyć ta farsa? Patrzyła ze spokojem na kraniec biurka, gdzie spoczywał wysunięty w jej stronę kryształ. ‒ To wino sprowadziłem z drugiego końca galaktyki. Chyba nie pozwolisz mu zmarnieć? ‒ spytał upijając drobny łyczek. ‒ Wybacz mi. Nie ubrałam się odpowiednio na tę okazję ‒ odparła Nok, znajdując w sobie dość uszczypliwości. ‒ Ależ skąd. Nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie w lepszym stroju. Nie jesteśmy na przyjęciu. Możemy pozwolić sobie na odrobinę swobody. Nie widząc po niej śladu reakcji, odłożył kieliszek i pochylając się do przodu, splótł dłonie na stole. ‒ Nie odzyskam twojej zbroi. Kamienie Dusz są tutaj zbyt cenne. Twój energetyczny miecz znajduje się w zbrojowni i wydadzą ci go dopiero przed walką. Jeśli chodzi o strój to dopiero go szyją. Chciałem byśmy na niego poczekali. ‒ Mam sobie po niego pójść? ‒ spytała ironicznie. ‒ Tego ci nie zabronię. Nastała cisza. Oboje patrzyli na siebie w zupełnym bezruchu. Mijały minuty, aż w końcu rozległ się nieprzyjemny dzwonek. ‒ Ach, nareszcie ‒ uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. Do pokoju weszła niewysoka Eldarka ubrana w prosty ciemny strój. Jego klamry i ćwieki wbijały się właścicielce w ciało bez wątpienia czyniąc jej ból. Poruszała się skokowo przywodząc na myśl jakiś dwunożny automat. Trzymała w dłoni nieduży pakunek owinięty w wiśniowy materiał. ‒ Zostawię was same ‒ odparł mężczyzna, wstając z fotelu. Gdy wyszedł, żadna z kobiet się nie poruszyła. Nok spojrzała na niewolnicę, dostrzegając nieme przerażenie na jej obliczu. Korzystając z okazji chwyciła Kryształ i dyskretnie umieściła go na miejscu. Ostrożnie sięgnęła po pudełko. Dziewczyna natychmiast odsunęła ręce, pozwalając Eldarce zabrać pakunek. Pod aksamitnym materiałem znajdował się ciemny papier, w który zawinięty był czarny kostium. Nok z niepokojem złapała go palcami, pozwalając opakowaniu upaść na podłogę. Uniosła do góry strój pozwalając mu się wyprostować i… ‒ To jest negliż, a nie ubranie! ‒ krzyknęła oburzona. Stojąca przed nią dziewczyna pochyliła głowę i osunęła się na kolana. ‒ Co robisz? Wstań ‒ nakazała. Niewolnica powoli i niepewnie wstała na nogi. Wciąż unikając wzroku Nok, trzymała zawstydzona zaplecione razem ręce. ‒ Przecież cię nie obwiniam. To ten… w cholerę z nim ‒ zaklęła pod nosem. ‒ To nie twoja wina ‒ powiedziała cicho. ‒ Jak się nazywasz? Niewolnica spojrzała przerażona na pytającą. W końcu jednak przełamała swój lęk przed wyjawieniem imienia, najwyraźniej bardziej obawiając się nieudzieleniem odpowiedzi. Widząc to Nok poczuła się winna. ‒ Tilenia, moja pani ‒ odezwała się skromnie. ‒ Wasz strój był przygotowany zgodnie z życzeniem naszego pana ‒ dodała, znów kierując głowę ku ziemi. ‒ Tilenio, nie mam do ciebie o nic żalu. I nie musisz się mnie bać. Nie jestem... jednym z nich. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Milczała, gdy Nok wciąż trzymała w dłoni materiał i walczyła ze swoimi myślami. „Mam w tym walczyć? Chyba zginąć. Chcą bym ich prosiła? Błagała? Nie dam im satysfakcji”. Ściągnęła z siebie białą bluzkę, a Tilenia natychmiast ją złapała. Gdy Nok założyła ciemny materiał dostrzegła, że w pokoju nie było lustra, ale Eldarka wyobrażała sobie jak musi wyglądać. Odsłonięty brzuch i szyja. Zupełnie odkryte nogi i plecy. Czuła się niczym w stroju kąpielowym. Jedynie misternie poprzetykane rzemienie z boków i pomiędzy piersiami dodawały jakiegoś cienia elegancji. Zrobiła krok do przodu i natychmiast obejrzała się do tyłu. Złapała się za pośladki uświadamiając sobie, że są w połowie odsłonięte. Gdyby jej ojciec się jej nie wyrzekł, z pewnością nie pochwaliłby jej stroju. Jej samej też się nie podobał. Ale czy miała wyjście? Do pokoju wszedł gospodarz. Z niezmiennym uśmiechem na twarzy trzymał splecione za plecami dłonie. Niewolnica zrobiła krok pod ścianę, ale Eldar patrzył tylko na Nok. Spokojnie podszedł do nowo ubranej Eldarki i zaczął ją okrążać, uważnie się jej przyglądając. Kobieta powiodła za nim przez chwilę wzrokiem, wyczekując jakąkolwiek uwagi, czy gestu. ‒ Doskonale. Widzę, że pasuje idealnie. To dobrze, bo nie lubię niepotrzebnych trudności. Możesz już iść ‒ powiedział do Tilenii nagłym chłodnym tonem. Ta grzecznie się skłoniła i wyszła. ‒ To nie jest strój ochronny ‒ zauważyła spokojnie Nok, gdy tylko mężczyzna siadał w swoim fotelu. ‒ Oczywiście, że nie. ‒ Uśmiechnął się szerzej. ‒ Na arenie krew ma się lać strumieniami. Zbroje tylko temu przeszkadzają. No tak ‒ zauważył, patrząc na stojący zegar. ‒ Czas leci nieubłaganie, jak mawiają ludzie. Niektórych spotkasz już za kwadrans. Do pokoju weszło dwóch wysokich Eldarów z postawnymi naramiennikami o ostrych kolcach. Nok poczuła jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Chwycili ją za ramiona i wynieśli z pokoju. Ostatnim rzutem oka zdążyła zobaczyć, jak siedzący w fotelu Eldar wznosi jeszcze w jej stronę kieliszek w geście pozdrowienia. Próbując znaleźć bosymi stopami oparcie na posadzce Nok mijała kolejne galerie. Czysty, czarny, bogato zdobiony budynek zdawał się być żywcem wyjęty z jakiegoś koszmaru w czasie gorączki. Z filarów spoglądały na nią rzeźbione figury przypominające swymi ciałami kłębowisko węży lub gąszcz pajęczaków. Z wysokiego sufitu zwisały brzydkie, pożółkłe, kryształowe lampy, a z licznych pokoi co jakiś czas wychodziły ponure sylwetki Mrocznych Eldarów. „Trafiłam do piekła” ‒ pomyślała. Minęli szeroki korytarz pełen makabrycznych rzeźb przedstawiających Eldarów, ludzi lub zwierzęta w agonalnych pozach. Weszli do niedużego pomieszczenia o wysoko zakończonym stropie i potężnych drewnianych wrotach. Przed nimi stało dwóch Eldarów w pełnych zbrojach. Drgnęli na widok noszących kobietę mężczyzn, a drzwi ze stęknięciem potężnych zawiasów zaczęły się otwierać. Weszli do okrągłego pomieszczenia oświetlanego przez nieduży otwór znajdujący się w suficie. Przy kamiennych ścianach znajdowały się najprzeróżniejsza broń i narzędzia położone na licznych stojakach. Od wejścia po obu stronach wychodziły ciemne korytarze o owalnych sklepieniach. Przy nich znajdowały się cele lub warsztaty. Tam plątali się najprzeróżniej ubrani Eldarzy pisząc lub kreśląc projekty, ulepszając karabiny, polerując zbroje ostrząc miecze lub wypróbowując je na więźniach. Dwaj mężczyźni postawili Nok na środku głównego pomieszczenia. Natychmiast podeszło do niej kilku innych często zgarbionych lub okaleczonych. Dwóch usadziło ją na stołku podczas gdy reszta zajęła się spinaniem włosów i zakładaniem sandałów. Przycinano jej paznokcie, a farbą kreślono dziwne znaki na prawym ramieniu. Zabrano jej opaskę na lewe oko i naciągnięto inną. Po chwili puścili ją odsłaniając znajdujący się przed nią jej energetyczny miecz. Nok wstała na nogi od razu zauważając, że obcasy jej obuwia czynią ją znacznie wyższą. Równym krokiem podeszła do swojej broni i ujęła ją w ręce. ‒ Już czas ‒ powiedział wysoki Eldar. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Nok